


Who’s (S)he?

by Pachipikachu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broadway References, Female Deceit Sanders, Imagination, MTF Deceit Sanders, Magic, Misgendering, Remus - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Character, Trans Deceit, Trans Deceit Sanders, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipikachu/pseuds/Pachipikachu
Summary: (S)he isn’t who (s)he really is. But no one has to know that.





	Who’s (S)he?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh trans deceit amiright

"You'll never defeat me, Prince Roman!" She growled with a sharp laugh, fire burning all around her, ashen soil and burnt trees. "Just give it up! This curse will forever taint your kingdom!" Her thick tail swayed behind her, magic wafting around her scaled hand, black claws gleaming in the light of fire.

"That's where you're wrong, Dragon Witch! Justice always prevails, for the good of the people!" Roman bellowed, his skin shiny with sweat, a few burns and scrapes here and there. He was breathing heavily, the grip on his sword in a white-knuckle hold. With a cry, he sprinted towards the witch, sword raised high. The Dragon Witch gave a smirk, her dirty blonde hair flaring up around her as she took in a sharp inhale. With puffed out cheeks, she let out a fear-inducing roar, a burst of fire exploding from her breath. Heat, hot enough to melt bones, shot towards the prince, engulfing him in flames. But she never let the flames actually burn enough to be permanent, never hot enough to actually hurt him, only letting the fire harmlessly lick at the edge of his figure. Creativity was crucial to Thomas' personality, and she wouldn't intentionally damage her host to the point of no possible return.

She ran a scaled hand through her long, messy hair that stuck to her forehead from sweat, revealed from the lack of a witch hat, lost somewhere in the battle. Her claws clacked against her blood-red horns, a forked tongue slipping through her ruby tinted lips. She lightly bit the inside of her cheek, immediately recoiling from her sharp teeth.

Glancing up at the smoke-filled sky, the clouds stained with ash and the pale moon hanging low in the sky, the Dragon Witch noted how late it was getting. Almost sunrise. She had to wrap this up quickly. As she looked back to Roman, the spot midst of the ring of fire was empty. She blinked in surprise, hurriedly looking around for the prince. After seeing nothing, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Looking back in front of her, a sudden sharp tip pressed at her throat, a smug Roman looking into her eyes. Her golden eyes widen in surprise, her throat bobbing with a nervous gulp.

"Your days of terrorizing are over, Dragon Witch! Lift the curse from my kingdom, or I swear on Aphrodite's beauty, I will end you." He said in a deadly whisper. The Dragon Witch nodded quickly in panic, leaning as far back as she could from the sword's edged point. She gave a loud snap of the fingers, the cursed vines that held their grip on the kingdom, releasing their hold. The fire started to die down, the air still thick with smoke. She let out a shallow exhale, feeling the blade cut the surface of her skin.

"There. Your wish has been granted." She snarled, though the anger was faked. Roman gave a triumphant smile, lowering his sword down from her throat, but still held it up in a tight hold.  
"Good. Now, begone, fiend!" Roman exclaimed with a wide grin, pointing to the direction of the dragon's cave. The Dragon Witch gave an annoyed huff, beginning to turn around to get back home. But in a split-second's time, she whipped around and shot a bolt of magic at Roman as a last attempt of harming him in a petty, bitter hope. Roman saw it coming easily, dodging to the side and dashing over to the witch, slashing her leg with the sword.

The witch cried out in pain as her legs almost buckled underneath her, tears springing at the corners of her eyes, a string of curses releasing from a mumble of the mouth.  
"Bitch," She hissed, before swishing her black dress around and teleporting away. The prince let out a bark of laughter, glad that the battle was finally over. Now he just had to go back to his castle to recover, and all would be well again.

* * *

She collapsed onto her knees once she made it into her room, the pale yellow walls and the dark grey floor welcoming her.   
"Fucking hell..." She grumbled, looking down at the gash that was staining her floor. It wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to require some stitches. Which she didn't know how to do. Just because she was smarter than her host in _some_ areas, still doesn't mean she had professional medical knowledge. 

With a sigh, she pushed herself up with the help of a dresser corner, her legs shaking under the pressure. She needed some bandages, and quick. Blood is a bothersome thing to clean, especially out of carpet. She also didn't want to remain covered in sweat and grime, so she slowly pushed herself to stumble into her bathroom. 

Eventually, she made it over the threshold of the bathroom, clicking the lights on and letting out a sigh. She limped over to the shower, turning it on and letting the hot water steam up the room. Peeling off her black dress and snapping her dragon features away, she carefully stepped into the shower, letting the nearly scalding water wash over her. Water ran over her wound as well, harshly stinging the gash as the blood stained the water red. She barely bit back a groan of pain, opting to hiss instead. The disgusting, sticky sweat rinsed off her body, along with the stress in her muscles. It almost distracted her from her naked body. Almost.

She shook her head from the thoughts, ignoring the churning of her stomach and the..._wrongness_ she felt while taking the—supposedly—rejuvenating shower. As she scrubbed herself with soap, washing out the greasiness from her hair, she let the illusion of smooth, unblemished skin fall from her body, yellow and green scales revealing themselves under the bright bathroom light. She almost melted at the feeling of hot water hitting her scales after a long day.

Quickly finishing up the shower and grabbing two extra towels that were provided in her room, she wrapped herself and her hair up in the soft, fluffy towels, heading back into her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. Oh, and to bandage up her injury that slipped her mind during the shower. Now that she thought about it, the pain from the cut seemed to throb more, coming off in pulsing waves. She snapped her fingers, popping into an oversized broadway t-shirt and a pair of shorts so she could more easily patch herself up. She sat herself down on the edge of her bed, glaring down at the gash that decided to slash itself onto her leg. She rubbed her long hair with the towel to dry it a bit more, snapping her fingers one more time to conjure some rubbing alcohol and a roll of bandages.

Now closely inspecting her leg that was still bleeding, she winced at how much deeper it was than thought.  
"Stupid Roman," She muttered, grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. She got to work on cleaning the wound, hissing out a curse every time the stinging became too much for her. It was a pain to clean and wrap up, but she could never say she regretted going to battle Roman in the first place.

Their battles together always manages to excite her before they even get to start fighting. Every time she went to the imagination as herself, she always felt elated. Euphoric, one could say. And those feeling were always worth any injury and pain that Roman would inflict on her. Hell, even when Roman yelled at her about justice and those of the like, she felt so very happy.

Only in the imagination would she feel that way. 

A series of obnoxious knocks rang throughout her room, alerting her of a particular trash rat at her door.  
"Deceeeeit! Snakey, snakey, come on and wakey, wakey!~" Remus sang in his _delightfully_ shrill tone. "The moths want us for that stupid meeting of theirs! Virgil won't leave me alone about it!" He shouted, basically whining at this point.

Deceit sighed, her hands twisting her hair as an ocean seemed to crash and wash away her euphoria. With a wave of her hand, her hair cut itself short, turning back into the chocolate brown that her host owned. Her voice would be back to the deep, masculine one that everyone knew once she spoke. Popped back into her villain outfit—a familiar bowler hat plopping onto her head—she rubbed her face with a tired moan. Giving a shudder, she got up from the bed with a neutral expression on her face.

She opened the door as Remus was about to kick it down; his leg lifted up and everything.  
"Well?" She said with a drawling tone as Remus gave her a manic grin. "Are we going or not?"

* * *

"Finally," Virgil murmured as the other two dark sides entered the warm and bright common grounds of the Light Sides. "Now we just have to wait for Princey." 

Well, it shouldn't be long, Deceit thought in her mind. She took a pretty long shower, not to mention it took her a while to wrap up her leg (luckily no one really noticed that she limped into the room). Roman should've been done cleaning up by now, especially since he didn't get as major a injury as she did.

As she rested all her body weight on her uninjured leg, Roman burst into the commons with a grand serenade for himself.  
"The prince is here!~" God, he was almost as obnoxious as Remus at this point. 

Roman seemed to have cleaned himself well, looking up to his regal standards.  
"Whaddup, plebs," He greeted with a charming smile.  
"Okay, he's here now. Can we get started?" Virgil said with an annoyed tone, glaring at Deceit and Remus. Remus smiled just a bit too wide in response to Virgil's glare. Deceit stayed quiet. 

Patton clasped his hands together with a nervous smile.  
"So...I called y'all here today because Thomas wants to make a video with _all_ of us," Patton's voice became higher. "apparently."  
"Ooh, exciting! What exactly does he need _us_ for?" Remus asked, gesturing to himself and Deceit.  
"Well, Thomas got an idea from Roman to make a sort of..." Patton struggled to find the right words. He gave a desperate look to the other Light Sides.

"Storybook-esque video! Explaining how the Mind Palace works." Roman finished for him. "And Thomas thought it'd be a good idea to gather everyone to make this video together." He said, giving a small fib. Deceit flicked her eyes up to Roman's face. It wasn't Thomas who wanted to bring everyone together. She gave a nod at Roman's words, nonetheless.  
"Oh, but Virgey here doesn't seem to like us all that much, hm?" Remus said, pulling out some obscure item to snack on. Today, it was a bar of soap.

"I wonder why," Virgil grumbled, giving a grimace at the soap bar.  
"Anyway!" Roman exclaimed, sensing the tension in the room. "I need him and him," Roman gestured to the two darks sides. "to tell us about their lives! Like an interview, I guess."  
Deceit held back a sigh. She was still a 'he' to the rest of them.

"If you needed to know about 'life on the Dark Side', you could've just asked me." Virgil said, crossing his arms. "You didn't need to bring them here."

"Okay, I don't get it." Roman huffed, lowering his arms.  
"What?"  
"What do you have against them? Sure, I could understand my brother being a thorn in your side, but Deceit? He isn't _that_ bad!" Roman exclaimed, wildly gesturing over at the snake side. 

Virgil gave a heavy sigh.  
"You don't know him like I do. Sure, he doesn't _seem_ that bad, but once you _really_ know him, he's a manipulative snake." Virgil growled.  
Deceit gave the smallest of flinches. 'He', 'him', 'he', it's all she heard, a heavy weight resting down on her heart. She just wanted to go back to the imagination, back as the Dragon Witch. Was that too much to ask?

"You don't know that! He hasn't been doing anything recently, has he?" Roman argued, voice rising a bit.  
"That doesn't mean he isn't plotting or something!"

"Now, Virgil, a significant amount of time has passed since you last lived with them. Is it not natural for humans to change over time? I'm not sure about Remus, but Deceit _has_ changed since we last saw him." Logan cut into the conversation. Virgil threw a betrayed look at him.  
"It hasn't been that long. You don't know him like I do." Virgil mumbled, repeating his statement.

"Why don't you..." Remus interrupted, "Oh, I don't know, let us have a say in the decision?" Remus said, tilting his head farther to the side, letting out an amplified crack of the bone. Deceit let her gaze rest on some specks on the floor. There was some glitter that came from somewhere, she guessed. It was much more interesting than whatever the hell was going on with the others. She tried to focus on the bits of dust and cookie crumbs that had fallen onto the floor; trying to drive her focus away from the constant misgendering that the others didn't know they were doing.

Spoiler alert: It didn't work.

Instead, all she could hear was 'he', 'him', 'his' when they referred to her. It was annoying, sickening to her stomach, piling some more dysphoria on top of her dysphoria.  
"Why not let him speak? He can make his own decisions! He doesn't need someone else to make them for him."  
"Well, obviously he isn't speaking now, is he? He hasn't spoken up about any of this."  
"He—" Roman's speech got interrupted by his own hand clamping down on his mouth, as did Virgil and Logan's hand. Patton watched everything play out with wide eyes, nervous fidgeting hands. Roman's eyes darted over to Deceit, who had her hand raised up in a tired motion.

She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to hear her own voice. But everyone was looking at her, expecting her to explain.  
"Please, _do_ shut up," She muttered, extremely conscious of her low, deep voice. "You're all giving me a headache."  
She sunk out without another word, back into her room where she immediately snapped herself into the Dragon Witch (keeping her scales, minus the horns and tail). Giving a small sigh of relief from the argument she had to endure, she conjured a scrunchie, tying her hair up into a messy bun. Clothed in the t-shirt and shorts from before, she limped over to her little reptile corner. 

It had a nice, tall, tiered tower of rocks with a plethora of flora flourishing around it, a large heat lamp above it all. On two separate levels of the rock tower, lay Deceit's precious children. Albino ball pythons, Jekyll and Hyde. They were lazily basking under the delicious warmth that radiating from the lamp.

Deceit hummed with a content smile, reaching over to lightly rub the tops of their heads.  
"Oh, Jekyll and Hyde...the only tolerable ones in this screwed up household, hm?" She purred, continuing to pet the satisfied little monsters. She placed her elbow on one of the rock tiers, resting her head against her hand, pouting.  
"But, sadly, neither of you can speak to me with correct pronouns." She muttered into her hand.

"Should I go back to the imagination? Stir up another battle?" She mumbled to her snakes, said snakes giving little wriggles.  
"Or maybe I could just go and...exist there? Just walk around the enchanted forest?" She gave a small chuckle.  
"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

She stood up straight, stretching out her back, giving a wide yawn that unhinged her jaw. She steadily swayed over to her bed, dropping onto the mattress. She tucked herself under the blanket, exhaustion finally catching up to her as her body went slack.  
"Maybe later," She mumbled, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She popped up in the midst of the magic-saturated forest, small creatures scurrying about, pollen that glowed under the golden sun, some dragonflies fluttering in the air. Dragonflies as in dragons with insect wings. The air was heavy with magic, smelling strongly of herbs and pungent plants.

It was a welcoming change of atmosphere after her short snake-snooze.

She decided to spend the next few hours wandering around, collecting a few ingredients to make potions. The air was almost musical, birdsongs flowing through the forest, twinkling bells from the mythics of the trees. The grand, twisting trunks of oaks and willows, the rustling leaves knocking against each other in an orchestra directed by the wind. It let her tensed muscles relax, the feeling of being where she was meant to be causing a serene smile to grace her lips.

Deceit spaced out, taking her time to stroll through the forest while thinking about random thoughts that flowed in and out in a steady stream. She didn't notice when she exited the forest, transitioning into a brighter and not-covered-in-shadows field that was speckled in flowers. She didn't even notice entering Roman's kingdom, the busy sounds of subjects and other things of that sort fell onto deaf ears. She just walked along, passing different constructs as they bought from the market and ate in the restaurants.

She only noticed her trespassing when someone yelled out a 'Halt!' as she neared the castle gates. Blinking in surprise, she brought her focus back to the present, looking at the guard that raised a spear at her. Giving a low hiss, she spit a small flame at the offending guard. Ruining her walk like that. Bastard.

She was about to turn around and head back, but she got stopped, yet again, by a familiar voice.  
"Who be this fair maiden?" Roman's royal voice rang out, the castle gates creaking open with a grand gesture. Her figure froze, slowly looking over her shoulder.  
"Hello, Prince Roman." She drawled, gazing at Roman with a dull expression. "So lovely to see you."

"Dragon Witch?!" He shrieked, more out of shock than anger. "How dare you step foot into this kingdom!"  
"Relax, I'm _clearly_ going to attack soon." Deceit hufffed.  
"Wait, where are the horns and tai—"  
"Anyway, I was just on my way, no need to make a fuss about it." She said dismissively, speaking over Roman's incessant questions.

"-where did those scal- wait, wait, is that a broadway shirt?" Roman stopped her, holding both hands out in front of himself. She glanced at him, confused.  
"Yess..?"  
"AHH! OH, MY GOODNESS, ANOTHER BROADWAY FAN!" Roman squealed, somehow forgetting whatever bad blood was between them. He sprinted over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Deceit tried curling away. Invasion of personal space, much?

"Come on, you _have_ to tell me about your favorite ones!" Roman declared, leading her towards the castle, an arm grasping around her shoulders.

* * *

Deceit felt weird. Apprehensive, maybe. She _was_ in the home of someone who declared her his enemy. She was being dragged along, down the large hallways illuminated with twinkling chandeliers. Roman seemed to have a bit of a skip in his step, hurrying to get to his bedroom in the imagination.

"Here we are!~" Roman sang, slamming the door to his bedroom open. Broadway posters lined the walls, playbills from shows they've watched were displayed in a glass cabinet. It was like a Broadway lover's dream room.  
"Make yourself comfortable! I have a speaker we can use to play some songs." Roman said as he busied him with pulling a large speaker from out his closet that was filled with clothing from Broadway shows.

Deceit looked around the room in wonder, slowly drifting into a beanbag chair on the ground as she admired the sheer _amount_ of things that Roman managed to collect. It was...impressive, to say the least. Relaxing into the beanbag, she gazed at Roman as he scurried around to set up the speaker. It felt unreal, being here and just _hanging out_ with her "enemy". A strange situation, at least.

"Okay! Everything is prepared, now-" Roman plopped down in a beanbag chair next to Deceit. "Which musical do you wanna do first?"

* * *

"_So they give and we take!_"  
"_'Til their silly hearts break!_"  
"_Looking down from above, I'm intrigued by their love!_"  
"_So let's call!_" Roman belted, his volume crescendoing, holding out a note before suddenly quieting down. "Hmmm, let's call!"

Deceit fell back onto the beanbag as soon as Roman finished singing, both slightly out of breath. Roman followed soon after, dramatically dropping down.  
"Oh, that was awesome!" Roman exclaimed with a giddy smile. Deceit smiled back.  
"Enjoyable, _my prince_." She mockingly nicknamed him. They both relaxed, catching their breaths. Deceit gently closed her eyes in bliss. Oh, it was wonderful. She was enjoying her life, living as herself. She loved it.

"Y'know, you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Roman breathed out with a soft smile. "When we aren't fighting, it's nice hanging out with you."  
"With you, as well."  
"I..just have a small inquiry..." Roman started out hesitantly. "Eh..the scales on your face-"  
'_Oh, shit_'  
"-they look _quite_ similar to..Deceit's scales." Roman commented. "And I've never seen them on your face before. Your tail and horns are gone as well? Does me interacting with Deceit today have anything to do with that? 'Cause I know you're a construct of the imagination and all..."

Deceit shut her eyes tighter in regret, breath hitching. She neglected being as careful as she usually was, and it now resulted in her screaming into the void that was her mind.  
"Deceit? Who's he? Never heard of him." She tried to save her predicament, her heart beating out of her chest. Roman scoffed.  
"Jeez, it's like you two are the same person." He looked at her with a laugh. Deceit tensed up, just the slightest bit. "He said that exact same thing with different pronouns when he..." As if the puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind, a sudden look of realization washed over his face. 

"Wait..are you...?"  
"_Fuck,_" Deceit hissed under her breath.  
"DECEIT?!" Roman shouted, jumping up from his beanbag in shock.  
"Did you decide to disguise yourself as one of my constructs, Rumplesnakeskin?!" He boomed, pointing a finger at her.  
"Seriously..?" Deceit muttered at the ridiculous nickname. "Why would I spend my time and effort to disguise myself as one of your constructs? What would that accomplish?"  
"Aha! So you _are_ Deceit!" Roman exclaimed.

"Oh, noo, you've figured out my fiendish plan! Whatever shall I do?" Deceit droned, placing the back of her hand on her forehead, trying to hide her anxiety with a satirical tone.  
"Why are you still disguised? There's no point in hiding yourself for any longer!" Roman hissed. Deceit took a moment to process what he said, her heart dropping down to the pits of her stomach.

"No," Deceit breathed out before even thinking about what she was about to say. "I'm not 'disguising' myself." She hissed with a snarl, a tight, wound-up band seemingly snapping in her, letting loose all her anger and irritation she's held over all the sides and herself.  
"What?" Roman asked, furrowing his eyebrows, lowering his hand.  
"Did I stutter?" She growled, standing up. "Sure, I'm Deceit. Sure, I may 'disguise' myself often. But that does _not_ mean I'm faking who I am at all times!" She shouted, both of her hands shooting up to grasp at her hair, tugging and tangling her fingers into the strands.

"And all of you _imbeciles_ wonder _why_ I don't leave my room!" Deceit hissed, pulling more at her hair, shutting her eyes in frustration. Her claws scraped at her scalp, the sharp pain from pulled hair only adding to her rage.  
"Deceit, you're gonna hurt yourself-"  
"Shut up!" Deceit screamed, finally loosening her grip, dropping her hands down at her sides. Her fists clenched tightly, the black nails now cutting into her palms instead of her scalp. She took a moment to breathe, counting the seconds for each inhale, hold, and exhale.

"Have you not thought about _why _ I could be here for? Why should I stay here, singing broadway songs with you in the imagination?" Deceit explained slowly with a steady voice, putting up a mask to hide her anxiety, letting her hands fall loose, giving smooth hand gestures along with her speech. "Do you think I would just...stay here? Why would I not sink out the moment you saw me?"

"Maybe, just maybe, the Dragon Witch was me, all along? Not one of your 'constructs'?" She added after noticing Roman's blank stare.  
"...What?"

Deceit let out a sigh.  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Deceit asked, completely done with her life, wanting to leave right then and there. She limped towards Roman with unsteady legs, holding his face in her hands to look straight at her.  
"I. Am. A. Girl." She said slowly, enunciating each word carefully, ignoring the trembling of her hands as she admitted her biggest secret. Ignoring the screaming voices that yelled at her to stay quiet, screeched at her to not be vulnerable. "I'm trans."

A shaky breath slipped through her lips as she lowered her hands and looked at Roman. Said man stared at her with wide eyes, a blank look on his face as he processed everything that transpired. Deceit screwed her eyes shut, immediate regret punching her from the inside. She started to murmur profanities, trying not to break down at spilling the one secret she had promised to lock up and throw away the key for. The realization of _what_ she had just done set in quickly, as she had felt her anxiety poking and prodding at her.

_What have you done?!_  
_They'll think you're a freak! That you don't belong here!_  
_They're going to throw you out! Left to freeze in the subconscious!_  
_You messed everything up! It's over!_

Deceit took a trembling, shallow breath, trying to focus on the fibres in the carpet.  
"You know what, never mind, forget everything I just said—"  
"How many times have I misgendered you?" Roman asked softly, eyes still wide as ever, mind seemingly running like a rabbit stuck in a hardening pool of syrup. Deceit stopped herself once she heard what Roman uttered.

"What?"  
"Just..I-" Roman took a deep breath. "I don't know. Learning that this whole time we've been misgendering you? I can't even imagine how horrible that must've felt."  
Deceit was taken aback. Well, _that_ wasn't what she was expecting.  
"I support you, Deceit- wait, do you have a different name you want to be called? 'Cause I want to make you feel comfortable." Roman mumbled, an uncommon shy tone in his voice. Deceit blinked once. Twice.

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, Deceit lunged forward and encased Roman in a bone-crushing hug, tears squeezing out of her eyes. Roman let out a _very_ dignified yelp, his arms awkwardly shrugged up and away from the dragon girl that was almost cracking his ribs.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you-" Deceit started to mutter repeatedly, muffled in Roman's chest. Her tears soaked into the prince uniform as Roman lowered his hands, gently brushing one hand through her hair and the other wrapping around her.

"Of course, my fair lady! It wouldn't be very princely of me to disrespect you and your identity." Roman exclaimed with a smile, looking down at Deceit. She just held on tighter in response. She didn't even know why she acted so...grateful towards him. She wasn't supposed to _care_ about what the other sides thought. Was it because she never expected them to believe her? Was it the fact that she actually became _vulnerable_ towards one of the sides that she manipulated the most, and still got an accepting response? Did she just not expect that someone would take her seriously?

The two stood there, hugging for a bit before Roman released her gently. Deceit looked up at him with confusion before scrambling to stop hugging, even though the warmth of another human being was an _amazing_ feeling that left her yearning for more physical touch.  
"I'm sorry, the others are summoning me." Roman said with a small frown. "But, thank you for trusting me with this information. I can't even imagine how hard it was to do that."  
Deceit nodded solemnly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Uh- If it isn't too much of a hassle, could you..maybe, keep this between us? You're the only one I've come out to." Deceit mumbled, volume lowering even further toward the end. Roman gave her a soft smile.  
"Of course, I wouldn't break your trust in me just like that. And, um- I’m sorry about your leg." He said before sinking out, inevitably reappearing wherever the Light Sides decided to meet up. 

Deceit stood alone in the room, the silence that hung after Roman left suffocated her.

She never knew how great it felt to open up.  
But then again, so many repercussions came along with spilling your gut out to someone.  
She could only hope that this wasn't an absolutely _horrible_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> platonic roceit babey  
could you tell my writing deteriorates as the story goes on-  
please comment the comments give me life lmao  
any kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
